All Just Numbers
by HSMweirdo34
Summary: The story of the perfect couple, one a model the other a business man. Perfect couples on the outside don't always have the perfect life's on the inside. Follow Troy and Gabriella struggle with family drama, work, paparazzi wanting to know their every move and everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this oneeeeee.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, nothing to do with anything else.**

There are 14 people in my family, not my extended family, my actual family. That's right you didn't miss here me I have eleven siblings. A lot right. Well I'd my there's well fill you in and give you all the details.

Well firstly there's my oldest sister Roxanne, she's 33 and the oldest out of the group. She's been married for 8 years (to Frank) and has three kids. Kylie, 9. Jamie, 5 and Michaela 3. She's pregnant again (hopefully with a boy) and spends her time as a stay at home mom.

Next would be Joshua, he's 29 and is currently going from one girl to the other in a matter of weeks. You never no who he's going to bring to the next family getaways. We're probably the closets out of all my siblings. We hang out together as well as work at the family business, The Bolton Advertisement Company.

Then there's me. I'm Troy and 27 at the moment.

After me there's a big age gape to Bethany who's 22. She's a Senior at UCLA and is trying to became the next Alicia Keys (auditioning without the knowledge of my parents). And at the moment dating a guy named Scar. Nice guy just a little on the dark side.

After Beth there's Kathy and Katie. 18 and seniors in high school. Kathy's the smart one in the family, she's in honour classes and on the debating team while her twin is the exact opposite. Katie's more prom-queen material. She's not the smartest in the world (actually she's rather blonde) and prefers to spend her time hooking up with the football team then studying. Katie's on the cheerleading squad and while the two girls are complete opposites they get on like a house on fire.

Next are the triplets. Dane, Harry and Joe. 16, all sophomores in high school and all very much a like. Not having a care in the world besides girls, partying and saving up for a car.

Next is Adam, he's 12 and going through the awkward stages of teenage hood. He wears classes and is incredible smart which only get him being picked on and laughed at by people.

Then there's Kim, she's 10 and is completely naïve to the world. Not having a care in the world and in love with her dolls.

And last but not least is Max. He's five and hopefully the last of the children my parents have. Roxanne finds it really weird how her kids are older then their uncle.

As I was saying earlier about family getaways and Josh, well that's exactly what's coming up. There's a family vacation that's happening in a couple of days up at our parents lake house for part of the summer and I've invited my girlfriend to come with. Only problem is she's never met them. Anyway this is the story of that fateful summer at the lake.

…...

'So what's she like?', Roxanne Bolton said sitting on the couch of the lake house talking to her family.

'Not sure, I haven't met her all I know is he met her at one of the gigs we had coming up and they've been inseparable for weeks. He hasn't spend a full week at home since April', Josh said pulling up a chair.

'What do you mean a gig?', Beth said, immediately becoming more enthusiastic about the conversation. 'She's an actress?'.

'Model. She was there to do the Audi advert a couple months back'. Josh replied taking a swig of his beer.

'O great, now we know exactly what she's like'. Kathy said always being the optimistic in the family.

'Kat you don't know what she's like. Don't judge people by what they do, she could be very nice'. Lucille Bolton said walking into the lounge carrying a bowl of chip.

'Yea and I'm smart'. Katie said sarcastically backing her sister up. After Josh had come home with his fair share of model girlfriends most of the family had put them in the category _snob. _

'Apparently she's quite famous, she's been on the cover of playboy, GQ and FHM. Not to mention the numerous adverts she gets. She works for Elite Model Agency and The Victoria Secret Line. She's one of there top models'. Dane said. Everyone turned to look at him.

'Of course Dane googled her as soon as Troy mentioned she was a model'. Roxanne said.

Dane blushed a threw a pillow at her. Frank caught it before it came into contact with his wife and said, 'Hey no throwing things at my pregnant wife'.

There was a honk outside before Troy's Audi A4 came into view through the window.

'Here comes the moment of truth'. Kathy said as the all started making there way towards the front door.

…...

All I had to do was pull up to the Lake House to know my whole family was inside talking about us. Okay so I know what my family thinks of models thanks to the past with Josh, but Gabriella isn't anything like that. She's the most down to earth, caring girl I'd ever met and I know I'd fallen in love with her. The only problem now was to try get my family to warm up to her.

'Why isn't anyone outside? It's so gorgeous today. O and look at the Lake. Troy we have to go swimming later', Gabriella said as they both climbed out the car. Troy laughed before replying 'Don't worry babe, we're here for two weeks. We'll swim plenty'.

'I love when you call me that', Gabriella said walking around the front of the car to take his hands. Troy pulled her towards him and bent down before whispering in her ear, 'I love when you moan my name'.

'Troy!', Gabriella quickly pulled away before looking around for any sites of another person.

'Yes?', He had a mysterious look in his eyes and at the same time trying to not laugh at her embarrassment.

Before Gabriella had the opportunity to respond there was a shout from the front door.

'Max!', Troy said as his little brother catapulted himself into Troy's arms. 'Hey Buddy'.

'Twoy! I missed you'. Max said unable to say his 'R's' probably.

'I missed you too little man. Hey I wanted you to meet someone'. Troy put his little brother down before turning to Gabriella and saying. 'Buddy this is Gabriella, do you remember me talking to you about her, she's one of my special friends so you have to be extra nice'.

'You mean like when Joshy brings home his special friends'. Max said looking up at Gabriella but keeping a firm arm on Troy's leg.

'Haha no buddy even more special'. Troy laughed hearing Gabriella giggle.

'Hey Max, Troy's told me a lot about you, you know'. Gabriella said bending down to his height.

'Really?' He said but not leaving time for Gabriella to respond before running towards the house. She quickly turned towards Troy wide-eyed, who laughed at her worried expression and just kissed the top of her head.

'Don't worry, he does that with everyone. Come on lets head inside'. Troy grabbed her hand and started pulling her.

'Here they come, everyone act natural'. Beth said staring out the window.

'Always the drama queen'. Lucille hit Josh over the head before taking a seat next to her husband.

'Hey, we're here!' Troy called from the doorway.

'Troy! About time bro. Why weren't you here yesterday?' Dane said standing up to be the first to greet his brother.

'Sorry man, Brie had a shoot and it only ended this morning'. Troy said man hugging his little brother while Gabriella elbowed him in the stomach.

'Offf, and talking about Gabriella guys I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Gabriella Montez'. Troy shoved her forward so everyone could see her.

Bethany was the first to say something as she walked forward and eyed her up.

'I expected you to be taller'.

'Beth!' both Troy and Lucille said at the same time.

'Oh no it's okay. I like being short it makes me feel small'. Gabriella said making everyone laugh.

After all the introductions where made Troy could tell that all the men had warmed up to Gabriella pretty fast (not that he was surprised) but it would take the girls in his family a little while longer to get used to her.

Troy had taken Gabriella's hand again and showed her around the house before up to the room they'd be sharing for the next two weeks.

'So how'd it go?' Gabriella said pulling a black bikini out of her bag. Everyone had agreed to meet the two love birds out by the lake once they'd settled in.

'They loved you. I promise, I think I even saw Joe wipe his mouth when you walked in'. Troy said walking up behind her.

'Troy I'm serious. I really want them to like me'. She said feeling his arms encircle around her waist.

'So am I. After these two weeks you'll have every member of my family wrapped around your finger just like I was the second I met you'. Troy said leaning down and placing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Gabriella sighed before walking into the on joining bathroom to put her bikini on.

'Flip that girl doesn't have to be short to feel small, she's like a freaking stick'. Bethany said sitting down next to Roxanne on a lounge chair. They had all moved outside and snagged seats along the deck while the men jumped into the water and grabbed the boat to take out. At the moment they couldn't take there eyes away from Gabriella and Troy who were laughing and wrestling to get in the water.

'Yea flip, but dude you gotta admit she's got pregnant woman boobs'. Roxy said pulling a sarong over her expanding stomach.

'Haha of course you'd know that preggies'. Kathy said from next to Katie.

They all turned back towards Troy and Gabriella as they heard a shriek.

'Troy!' Gabriella shrieked as Troy pulled her over his shoulder. 'Don't you dare Bolton'.

Troy turned towards the end of the deck and squeezed her bum before jumping into the water.

'I can't believe you!' She shrieked as she resurfaced. Troy just laughed at her and pulled her towards him.

'Aww I'm sorry baby it was just so tempting'. Troy said rubbing there noses together as Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist under the water.

'I love you' she said looking into his eyes.

'I love you too, more then anything'. Troy said back at her.

'More then me Troy boy'. A voice said behind them making them jump apart and turn around. Standing in front of them on the deck was Josh holding back a laugh.

'Way more then you'. Troy said swatting water in his direction. Gabriella and Josh both laughed and she started swimming towards the stairs.

'I'll leave you two'. Gabriella said climbing out and grabbing the towel next to Josh.

'Baby you don't have to leave'. Troy said swimming over to the edge and looking up at her.

'No don't worry you two have fun I'm gonna go join the girls'. Gabriella said wiping her face from the water.

'K, love you babe'. Troy said understanding her need for his family to like her.

'Love you too Troysie'. Josh said as Gabriella walked away laughing.

'Here she comes guys'. Katie said pulling her sunglasses back over her eyes as Gabriella started walking towards them.

'Hey, can I join you?' Gabriella said a few steps away.

'Of course, come on there's another lounge chair next to Roxy'. Lucille said pulling her towel off it.

'Thanks'. Gabriella said turning around and sitting down with her back toward them.

'Hey cool tattoo, what does it mean'. Beth said turning towards Gabriella.

'Thanks, it mean love. It's actually new I got it about two months ago'. She said turning so she could see the small of her back.

'That's so cool do you have any more?' Kylie said also suddenly interested in the girl. She lent forward and pulled down her glasses as Gabriella nodded her head.

'Um yea I've got two more'. Gabriella said as she lay down next to Roxanne.

She lifted up her left wrist to show a small butterfly to the left of the inside of her wrist and then lifted up her right leg to show a tiny star next to her ankle bone.

'Awesome, I got three but there's the birth date of my kids'. Roxy said holding up her arm to show three separate dates.

'I want one badly but don't know what to get. Plus all my friends are to big of wusses to go with me'. Beth said as she moved from her seat and sat down on her sisters.

'Dude! Pregnant women, move over'. Roxy said moving over.

Gabriella giggled at the two sisters suddenly wanting her sister.

'Oh shush you to. So Gabriella how old are you?', Lucille said. She had watched her son and his girlfriend earlier that day and had seen the way he looked at her, he wanted to get to know the girl that had obviously stolen her sons heart.

'I'm 21' Gabriella said grabbing her sunscreen from the table.

'That's a pretty big age gape between you and Troy then'. Lucille said as each girl turned towards the other or there book knowing there mother was only just starting the interrogation.

'I know and it stopped me from agreeing to Troy's date before I did. I've never dated a guy that much older then me'. Gabriella said applying the sunscreen to her arms.

'So how many men have you dated?' Lucille said flicking her hair away from her eyes.

'What? Oh no not many. I had a steady boyfriend in high school but it didn't work out when I moved to California for school and then there's been only one other guy since then'. Gabriella said suddenly feeling nervous.

'Ahh so what happened to him'. Lucille said looking at her through her glasses.

'He um he wasn't for me'. Gabriella said not really wanting to get in to the life she left behind with Chase. 'He was the reason I wasn't able to finish school'.

'Hmm'. Lucille said before snapping her book shut. 'So Troy tells us you're a model. How'd you get in to that line of work after not finishing school?'.

…...

'Yo Troy looks like your girls going through the interrogation'. Josh said as they where making their way back to the deck.

Troy turned towards the girls and watched as he saw Gabriella stall in applying sunscreen and facing his mother.

'Aww man, I told her not to do this. Dude I'll be right back'. Troy said jumping up onto the deck and running up towards them. He was just close enough to hear the end of his mothers sentence.

'Mom'. Troy made himself known to the two girls. 'Don't scare her'.

He walked around the back of her chair and lay down next to a sitting Gabriella.

'Hey girls the guys are taking the boat out, go join them'. Troy said more of a command then a suggestion. They all started grabbing there things except Lucille.

'Mom'. Troy said giving her a look.

She sighed before putting her book down and walking towards the men.

'She hates me'. Gabriella said putting her head in her arms.

'No baby she doesn't, she's just worried about me okay'. Troy said pulling her into his arms. 'She knows how it was with Holly okay. She doesn't want that to happen again'.

'I would never do what she did to you. I love you so much. For you, not for your family business', Gabriella said tucking her head under his and stroking his stomach.

'Hmm that feels good'. He said closing his eyes and pulling her more towards him. 'How about this. We cover you in more sunscreen and then go join the others so I can teach you how to ski'. He said while grabbing the cream and rubbing some up her leg.

Later that evening found them in the same position as they took over one of the many couches in the movie room.

'This is the biggest lake house I've ever seen. You most have loved coming here when you were a kid'. Gabriella said. Everyone had gathered in the room a couple hours ago to watch movies and eat pop corn and at the current moment they were all watching _A Walk to Remember _(with many groans from the men).

'You know we never really watched many movies when we came down here. There was always so much going on and we usually had friends out here as well'. Troy said grabbing her hand to play with.

'Reall -'. Gabriella was cut off by Lucille walking past them and saying. 'Oh that reminds me Troy the Danforth's are coming to stay for a while, while there house is under reconstruction'.

'What?!'

'Mom this holiday was supposed to be about the family. Why are the Danforth's coming to stay'. Troy said as he followed his mother in to the kitchen.

'Oh Troy stop being dramatic your sounding like Bethany'. Lucille said grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard.

'Mom'. Troy said rubbing his head over his face sighing.

'Troy how was I supposed to turn them away? Their house is under construction. And if this is such a family affair why is that girl here?' Lucille said removing the kettle from the stove.

Troy felt like screaming. Why the hell can't she understand.

'I asked her to marry me'.

**So that's chapter 1, let me know what you think :P meaning REVIEW please and thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a crush as Lucille dropped the mug of coffee she was holding.

'Mom!' Troy exclaimed as he helped her move away from the broken glass.

'I'm okay, just a little shocked'. Lucille said as Jack and Josh came into the kitchen to find out what had happened.

'What's going on?', Jack asked looking from the glass to Troy and Lucille.

'Troy asked that girl to marry him', Lucille spat out with venom.

'Gabriella. Her name is Gabriella', Troy rubbed his hands over his face.

'She's using you Troy, can't you see she's just like Holly. She using you for your money and business'. Lucille shouted pointing towards the other room.

'No she isn't! She is nothing like that girl. She would never use me like that', Troy nearly growled at his mother, incredibly upset she said that.

Listening to the shouting and banging of pots, Gabriella decided to make her way into the kitchen. As she turned the corner Gabriella came face to face with Troy, who was storming out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their bedroom.

'Start packing, we're leaving tomorrow', Troy said grabbing their bags and throwing them on the bed.

'Troy -'.

'I can't believe she would say that about you'.

'Troy -'

'She doesn't even know -'.

'TROY'. Finally being able to get his attention she said, 'Calm down, I know that this is hard but are you sure you want to leave tomorrow?'.

Troy sighed and sat down on the end of the bed.

'I know this is hard, and its going to get harder. We just need to show your mom how much I really love you, and how I'm not using you', she sat next to him, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

'You're right', Troy ran one hand down his face while the other grabbed Gabriella's thigh, right above her knee.

They sat like that for a few minutes before deciding to go to bed and deal with the situation in the morning.

…...

'Mrs Bolton?', Gabriella said as she walked into the kitchen early the next morning.

Lucille was sitting at the island stirring a teaspoon in her cup of, Gabriella presumed by the smell, coffee.

Receiving no reply other then an icy look Gabriella decided to go on with what she wanted to say.

'I know a lots of things you may think I don't. I know that Troy met Holly when he was just starting out at the company and had been in love with her. I know that she was well liked by all of your family and that she had all of you believing she really cared. I know that two weeks after Troy asked her to marry him, he found her in his bed with Charlie. His best friend. I know that afterwards he found out she didn't really love him and was using him for his money and connections. And I know you don't like me and think I'm doing the same'.

Still no reply from Lucille, Gabriella decided to go on.

'I also know that I love Troy more then anything in my entire life, I would never hurt him like she did. I don't know how she didn't care about him but I would love him no matter what he did, or who he knew, or how much money he makes. He means so much more to me'. Gabriella finished as Roxanne came in with Michaela on her hip.

There was a brief pause in which Roxanne looked from Gabriella to Lucille before saying 'Hey guys'.

'Hey', Gabriella smiled at Roxanne, reaching out for Michaela. 'Hey cutie'.

'It's so hard to sleep when you're 8 months pregnant'. Roxie said walking towards the fridge. Lucille picked up her cup and walked out on to the patio.

'Don't worry, she'll come around', Roxie said as they watched her go. 'So did you and Troy set a date?'.

'Na, but we really want it in the summer', Gabriella said grinning and giving Mick a piece of her banana.

They were soon joined by Josh, Beth and the twins who were all eager to eat breakfast and get on to the lake for some fun. Troy joined them as everyone was laughing at Josh, who had gotten his hand caught in between the coffee and juicer machines.

'Josh what in the world are you doing man', Troy said chuckling as well. He was glad to see that even though his mother may not trust or like Gabriella just yet, the rest of his family did.

'I'm glad you told us to stay', Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Not saying anything Gabriella reached up and squeezed his arm.

…...

Lying out on the boat later that day, Gabriella and Troy watched as Kathy tired to get up on the ski's. 'Ooo', Gabriella grimaced as she landed face first in the water. 'Ha! Told you to leave it to the pro's Kath!', Troy shouted and laughed. 'Burn!', Josh shouted and high-fived Troy.

'Troy leave her along man', Gabriella said as the stepped onto the deck.

'Ya Troy, listen to your little -'

Josh was cut off by Troy pushing him into the water.

'Hey guys, the Danforth's are gonna be here in like 5 minutes', Joe shouted from the house where he, Harry and Dane were throwing a football around.

Looking at the house Troy realised how much he loved his family no matter how different they all were. Watching as everyone did their own thing he wished his own family someday would be just like that. Standing there he could see his mom lying on one of the garden chairs watching Michael play in the sprinkler. Kim was lying on the grass a few feet away playing with her dolls. Adam was sitting on the patio reading one of the many books they had kept in the house. The triplets were playing with the football and talking about the new girl staying in the house across the lake. While Kathy had gone out on the lake with Troy, Gabriella and Josh, Katie had opted for lying out in the sun with Bethany and enjoying the lemonade they had made earlier in the day. The only people that had been missing were Roxie and Frank. They had taken their kids into town to spend the day together before the new baby was born. They had said they would be back before the Danforth's arrived but now it seemed as if they wouldn't be there.

There was a hoot as the Danforth's car pulled up and Gabriella watched as 6 people climbed out the car. From where Gabriella was standing there were two older looking people, three people seemingly the same age as herself as well as a little girl.

'Danforth's are here!', Josh shouted.

'No shit Sherlock', Troy said whacking the back of his head.

'Troy!'.

They both turned around when they heard someone laughing at the two boys.

'Dude!', Troy said man hugging the guy. As each Bolton and Danforth greeted one another Gabriella was left to the side. She had a strange feeling she knew the guy Troy had hugged and was know talking to. She recognised him but she just didn't understand where from and Gabriella was starting to worry. Thinking about it for a few more minutes Gabriella suddenly understood where she knew him from.

…...

'Chad?', she said walking up to him from behind.

Slowly turning around Gabriella gasped as the man now known as Chad said, 'Ella?'.

'Oh my word!' Gabriella shrieked throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

'Ella, I can't believe its you. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in months'. Chad said hugging her back.

They jumped around laughing and shrieking for a minute before Troy interjected.

'Ahh where do you know my fiancé from?', Troy said pulling Gabriella into his side, a protective persona kicking in.

'Fiancé?', Chad said looking at Gabriella for confirmation.

Nodding Gabriella lifted her hand to show the new ring she had started wearing this morning. It was three simple diamonds on a plain sliver band, the diamond in the middle a square cut ice blue while the other two were smaller and silver.

'Oh my word, congrats guys!', Chad said hugging them both again. By this time everyone had made there way back into the house and Troy, Gabriella and Chad all sat down on the couches in the lounge.

'Thanks man but that still doesn't explain how you know Gabriella', Troy said. He had one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders while the other was playing with her hand.

'I met Chad through Chase. They were college roommates'. Gabriella said looking up at him. Troy arm around her shoulders immediately got slightly tighter.

'We met one night at Club42. You were with Taylor and Sharpey and had had one to may drinks', Chad said laughing.

'Ahh that was the night we were doing an event for Mandy', Gabriella said smiling too.

'Mandy? As in your manager?', Troy asked.

Nodding Gabriella said, 'Ya, but you know that's how I met Chase. Chad and him had been friends while we were dating and we ended up spending a lot of time together when Chase suddenly had something 'pop up' in the middle of a date. He would take me back to his dorm and I would end up playing video games with Chad until he arrived back'.

'So that's how you got so good at video games hey. You learnt from the only guy who could beat me'. Troy teased kissing her on the head.

'What can I say Troy she's a fast learner', Chad said grinning. He was glad to see Gabriella happy again. They had lost touch after she had found out Chase was cheating on her and he hadn't seen her for more then a year. Troy was the best person Chad would think for Gabriella and was slightly upset he hadn't thought about setting them up earlier. Of course Troy had been with Holly at the time Gabriella had been with Chase, they had both been pushed and tested through a lot of hardships and now Chad was glad to see how happy they looked together. Something Lucille Bolton was refusing to see.

**Hope you enjoy this one I know it's not as long but I've been sooooo busy. I'll update Oil Typhoon really soon just give me a couple days. I'm so happy you guys like my stories and how quickly you answered Thanks so much. Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own High School Musical only the plot!**

Having the Danforth's stay in the house was something everyone was definitely not used to. Of course being in such a big family meant there was always going to be chaos. Adding in 6 people to that chaos made it feel like you were living in a mad house. Troy never realised how much difference 6 people could make, but it seemed everyone had something to say at exactly the same time as someone else. There had never been a quiet or dull moment in the house, not that the Bolton's know what quiet truly is.

This was something entirely knew to Gabriella, she was from a family of 4. She had one older sister who had yet to be married and have a family and her parents. She was told only to speak when spoken to, never shout across the house when you had perfectly good legs that could take you to the person you needed to talk to and always be polite.

She wasn't saying the Bolton's and Danforth's weren't polite far from it, but her mother would have been horrified if she had woken up to the things Gabriella woke up too.

'Troy!' Gabriella jumped from her sleep from a loud bang on their bedroom door. It was the first week since the Danforth's had arrived and she had been woken up by noise ever since. 'Troy you have my headphones!'. The voice, which very much sounded like Kathy, shouted through the door. Rolling over Gabriella looked at Troy. He was sitting up in bed next to her, computer in his lap and said headphones in his ears. Letting out a sigh Troy quickly squeezed Gabriella's hand before making his way over to the door. Pulling it open he said, 'I borrowed them so I wouldn't wake Gabriella up while I worked. No use in that, thanks Kath'. Handing them to her he shut the door as Kathy shouted sorry through to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and watched as Troy made his way back to there bed.

'Hey beautiful', Troy said pulling back the blankets and climbing in.

'Hey', Gabriella smiled at him above her.

'I'm sorry everyone keeps waking you up, I keep trying to be quiet', Troy said leaning down to kiss her.

'Mmm it's okay'. Leaning into the kiss she moaned and pulled Troy down further.

Both started getting into their kiss, something that had been lacking lately, when there bedroom door swung open with a loud bang and Michael strode into the bedroom.

Jumping apart they watched as Michael, clutching his teddy bear, made his way over to there bed and said, 'Twoy, Uncle Chad said you had to stop wooking up and come down stairs. What is wooking up?'.

Letting off a sigh they could both hear Chad laughing in the hallway.

'Funny Chad, funny. Hey Michael buddy, why don't you ask Chad what it means', Troy said. The distant sound of somebody cursing and footsteps made Gabriella and Troy laugh.

…...

'Hey mom,' Gabriella said, she had excused herself from the afternoon activities of swimming and being on the lake to phone her mom. She hadn't been able to talk to her the week she had already been at the lake and knew that she was going to get a ear-full.

'Gabriella! Finally, do you know how many messages I have left you. If it wasn't for your father I would have sent a missing person report for you', Marie Montez said into the phone being her usual dramatic self.

'Mom it's been a week and I'm with Troy', Gabriella said rolling her eyes and leaning against the tree she was standing next to. She had opted to have this phone call out by the lake, far away from where anyone could hear her.

'Exactly! Ever since you moved to that awful town with all those superficial bimbos you've became so distant. Its became even worse now that you are seeing that actor'.

Gabriella could almost see her mother roll her eyes. This is what Gabriella had been putting off for the last week, her mother was more superficial then the people you found in LA. She hated Troy even though she had yet to meet him and everything that he had done for Gabriella. She kept telling her she loved California and Troy was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

'Mom, don't start', Gabriella sighed. 'I just phoned to say hello and see how dad and Claire were'.

'Well your father is fine, he'd prefer it if you phoned more, oh and god for sake you visit. It's been a year since we've seen you Gabriella', Marie said.

'I know, don't worry mom. Troy and I are leaving here in two days and then I have a couple photo shoots to do but I'll visit soon, promise', Gabriella said looking out on to the water.

She couldn't help but think how such a peaceful and beautiful place didn't deserve such an awful conversation. There were things about her mother Gabriella didn't like. The fact she was so uptight all the time and only ever relaxed when her father told her to, she would never be caught in her pyjamas or relaxing in sweats. She constantly had make up on and was in her Sunday best.

Gabriella often wondered if she went to sleep with her make up on and simply got out of bed when she needed to start her day. She would never go camping, something that Gabriella and her father loved to do, she would never be seen buying anything on sale because she said 'if you buy from the sale items there is no way you can tell which person is rich or poor'.

That Gabriella often thought, was complete rubbish and during her teenage years would only buy from sale items to teach her mother a lesson. Gabriella was definitely a daddy's girls. Together they would go camping, fishing and swimming in the lake. Gabriella's sister however was exactly like her mother and Gabriella often commented that was why she didn't have a boyfriend. Nobody liked a girl with a stick up her ass.

'Oh really Gabriella are you still selling your body in those horrible magazines, when are you going to go back to college and get a real job. There was a few openings at the University here in Texas for medical courses', Marie said.

'I'm not selling my body! I'm a model, I advertise peoples clothing and fragrances', Gabriella said roughly into the phone. This wasn't a new thing, with Gabriella's mother criticising her job and telling her to became a doctor or lawyer, yet it always hurt Gabriella when she said them.

'Look Gabriella your sister has met a man and she has commented it would be great for the whole family to finally meet. Gregory is a lovely man and he truly seems to make Claire happy' Marie said.

'When did Claire meet someone? She didn't tell me anything', Gabriella said frowning. She knew her and her sister didn't get along quite like other sisters did but she would have thought she would have mentioned a guy to Gabriella.

'Oh you know a couple months back, I think they met when Claire spent thanksgiving in New York', Marie said unfazed by her other daughters reaction.

'What?! That was ages ago! Why didn't she tell me?', Gabriella said slightly hurt by what her sister didn't tell her.

'Well anyway, seeing as Gregory is from New York and they have visited us on more then one occasion', there was a pause. 'Your father and I have decided to fly up and visit them next week'. Marie said. Gabriella processed the information and realisation dawned on her, before she could speak Marie carried on. 'I spoke to your manager and apparently you will be in New York at the same time'.

Gabriella's eyes grew wide as she realised what her mother wanted from her.

'Mom I'll be working-'.

'So it has been decided everyone is going to be staying in the same hotel Greg and Claire live and we will have a family vacation'.

Gabriella didn't pay any attention to the rest of her mothers phone call. In a week Gabriella will be doing the New York fashion week and Troy had been planning to come with her.

…...

'Hey you've been gone for long, I started to worry', Troy said as he watched Gabriella walk towards him. She was slightly pale and he could see her biting her lips, something he knew she did when she was worried.

'What's wrong?', Troy asked walking up and wrapping his arms around her waist. They were in the TV room/kitchen. His mother and the majority of the females were starting the preparations for dinner and he could hear his father, Mr Danforth and the men watching a basket ball game.

Looking up at him she said, 'My parents are going to be in New York during fashion week'.

The colour in Troy's face slightly drained as well. Although he had yet to meet Gabriella's parents he had heard stories from Gabriella's childhood friends and others that had met them. He knew her mother was a hard ass and her father loved her very much but he knew they would both be very protective of her and he hoped he could meet their standards.

'Oh', Troy said trying to keep the fear out of his voice for Gabriella's sake.

'Troy, there visiting my sister, the sister that I thought still lived in Texas, and her boyfriend. She didn't even tell me she had met anybody let alone moved to another state and moved in with him', Gabriella could hear the sadness in her own voice. Looking around she realised no one was paying any attention to them, apart from Mrs Bolton, but she still pulled him out of the room.

'Brie don't worry. I'm sure she had a reason not to tell you and when you see her next week she'll be incredibly excited to see you', Troy said as they sat on their bed.

'Ya I guess. Hectic time hey, me meeting your family for the first time and now I'm springing my on you when we were supposed to have a relaxing week in New York', Gabriella said sitting next to him.

'It's okay, get it all over with at once', Troy said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her towards him.

**Sorry This Is A Months late! I didn't realise how much time had gone by. My finals just started and I've been freaking out. Hope you don't mind. Review! Please :D**

**If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see in the story or want to contribute let me know always amped for your in put :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry this isn't a new story or a new chapter (don't worry I'll be updating tomorrow) but I really want to know what this story is called.

Its Troyella and Gabriella's father is this really clever scientis that creates weapons. So Troy and Chad are sent to protect her and her family but Gabriella always sneaks out and goes on a party on a boat. She is dating a boy from school and in the end she starts dating Troy. I know somewhere in the story they are working out together with Chad and they try wrestle or something like that?

Please tell me if you know what the story is called, I've been looking for it for days now.

Thanks and I will be updating really soon PROMISE


	5. Chapter 5

**Terribly sorry this is late, I really hope you like my story I'm so worried about it.**

Stepping off the plane Gabriella pulled her sunglasses down her head at the harsh glare of the sun. After the 5 hour flight from California to New York Gabriella was tired, annoyed and in desperate want of a shower. Her and Troy made there way outside towards the car waiting for them and quickly sped towards the hotel that was holding her family and their week of hell.

'Don't worry baby, we'll get settled in call up for some room service and just relax for a couple hours', Troy said reaching out a grabbing her hand.

'Oh Troy you don't know my mom. As soon as we step foot in to that hotel she will be waiting for us with an endless list of fun family activities', Gabriella said the last bit with a high squeaky voice and a roll of her eyes.

Troy laughed as he shook his head at Gabriella, he knew Gabriella's family was a hand full but compared to the 14 people in his, he wasn't very worried. Oh just how wrong he was.

Walking in to the hotel they made their way towards the check in.

'Gabriella!'.

'Oh god no', rubbing her hand down her face Gabriella turned around to come face to face with the women who gave birth to her.

'Mom', pulling a fake smile across her face Gabriella hugged her mother.

'Oh sweety its lovely to see you', Gabriella's mother pulled away.

Gee she's actually being nice to me

, Gabriella thought.

'What did you do to your hair? It looked so much better when it was short'.

Ahh there it is

.

'Hi Mom, it's nice to see you too', Gabriella said smiling at her.

'Your father is so excited to see you, lord knows he misses you. Now come everyone is by the pool', Gabriella's mom reached for her hand and started to pull her towards the doors.

'Wait mom, Troy's just checking us in', Gabriella said stopping her.

'Oh right, the _actor_ came with you didn't he', Gabriella's mothers chip voice was back. She looked disproving at Gabriella and folded her arms across her body.

'Mom he's not an actor. He works at his families advertisement company, he's coming now', Gabriella said, a smile playing on her lips as she watched Troy pick up their suitcases and make his way towards them.

'Hey we're in the penthouse, apparently your agency set it all up', Troy said he got to them.

'Great', Gabriella said smiling and picking up her bag. 'Troy I'd like you to meet my mother, Jennifer. Mom this is Troy my boyfriend'.

'Nice to meet you Mrs Montez' Troy said sticking out his hand to shake.

'Likewise', Mrs Montez said prissily eyeing his hand and turning away quickly.

'Gabriella I'm expecting to see you by the pool in 5 minutes whether you're with you _boyfriend_ or not', Mrs Montez said pulling her large hat over her head and walking towards the door.

'I'm so sorry', Gabriella said as Troy put his hand down and turned to the elevator.

'Don't worry Brie. Let's go up to the room, shower up and relax in that big bed waiting for us', Troy leaned down and brushed his lips across hers with a wink.

'Baby you heard my mom, she wants us by the pool', Gabriella said as the elevator came to a stop and they got off.

'Serious? We just got in how could she want us there already?', Troy said pulling their bags in to their room.

'Don't worry baby, you heard her you really don't need to come down to the pool. Stay up here and just chill, relax, take a shower', Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and winked at him.

'Baby as tempting as that sounds I have a feeling your mother didn't really mean what she said to us downstairs. I'll come down with you, I can finally meet the rest of your family. Hopefully they'll actually like me', Troy mumbled the last part under his breath. Giving her a quick kiss they both grabbed their suitcases and got their costumes.

…...

'There they are over there', Gabriella said as they walked out to the pool. The area was large with lounge chairs lying out around the pool. Looking over to where Gabriella was pointing Troy could see 4 people lying under a gazebo. Two women were sitting and holding drinks in their hands both obnoxiously laughing at something the other had said. The two men were sitting around a table both decked out in beige jeans and polo shirts. Suddenly feeling slightly over dressed Troy wondered what was the point of sitting by the pool when you are completely covered by sweat inducing clothing.

'Guess we didn't get the dress code right?', Gabriella said frowning as she looked at her family.

'Ah. . . Ya', Troy said letting her grab his hand and pull him towards them.

'Hey guys', Gabriella said.

'Gabriella, finally. I must say your timing has seemed to have gotten worse. You're ten minutes late', Mrs Montez picked up her drink and took a sip as she stared Gabriella down.

'Jenny', Gabriella's father had always been the only person Jenifer had listened too. He would simply say her name in that warning tone that often put chills down Gabriella's spine and Mrs Montez would shut up for longer then 5 minutes.

'Hi daddy', Gabriella said smiling brightly at her father. Seeing him was something that Gabriella had been looking forward to ever since she had heard from her mother.

'Ella Bella', Mr Montez stood up and engulfed his daughter in the largest bear hug he had ever given.

'I missed you so much Ella Bella, why haven't you visited me? You know I won't be around for very long and I need to spend as much time with you as possible', keeping his hands on Gabriella's shoulders as he pulled back, Mr Montez took the chance to examine his daughter he hadn't seen in months.

'Daddy don't say things like that, you're gonna be around forever', Gabriella said smiling up at him.

'Well lets hope so, as long as I get to live long enough to see you became a mother', winking at the now blushing Gabriella, Mr Montez put an arm around her shoulder and turned towards Troy. 'Now, who is this young man'.

'Daddy this is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend', Gabriella said looking up at him under her lashes.

'Mr Montez, an honour to met you', Troy said sticking his hand out and hoping Gabriella's father would like Troy more then Jenifer seemed to.

'Nice to meet you Troy, I'm Kevin', Mr Montez said shaking his hand. 'Now why don't we sit'.

**Review! :D Hope you like it, story line is coming together. **


End file.
